The Death Trench
by punkhatz
Summary: Harry Potter faces his destiny One Cannot Live While The Other Does. Now is the time for him to step up...but does he have the courage to? The Death Trench by punkhatz. Written to the words of the Lostprophets 'Last Train Home'. Thanks for r&r!


_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all a part of the choices that your making  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take_

Exhaustion filled my mind as I lay in the trench. The trench that brought death. I turned to my right, thinking of the weeks I would have seen Hermione sitting there, hand clasped around her wand, waiting. Waiting for death. And it had come. Turning to my left, I saw Ron, his face pale, eyes blank. He wanted it too badly. I'd seen the scars, which he no longer tried to hide. The pale, pink scars that lay indented into his wrists. He wanted to be with her. I didn't know whether or not He regretted his choice to come or whether she had either. No one had forced them to come. They'd sat by me, waiting for death to take their souls. I knew although Ron wasn't dead, his soul was no longer living.

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day_

_As it fades away_

My legs were tired, my eyes exhausted of ever looking for the danger. Everyone had passed on, even me. Lupin had saved the life of his love, to end his own. Tonk's tried harder every day, pulling us through the pain surrounding us , but I knew. I knew she tormented herself every day and night , thinking it was her fault her best friends had died. The Trench was filled with spirits of those before us , yet they never spoke. Never tried to communicate . Even if death didn't dawn on us , today it might make its blessing tomorrow. My grip upon my wand tightened , unknown of what time it was or the date. I no longer was a human – I was a soul. Floating , waiting for death to make its blessing.

_No more time to care  
No more time, today_

My eyes flickered along the line , past Ron , knowing Neville sat there. The one who kept us alive. His eyes filled with determination. His heart filled with love. His left hand , held tightly onto Ginny's . She knew nothing of Ron's problems. I couldn't tell her. She was too pure , too innocent. This was the final battle ; we were the final hope. The rest had been blessed with the rest that death brought. No more pain, No more suffering.

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough_

I raised my hand to the scar on my forehead. The thing that had started this all. I wanted it to leave. To pass. But it would never go. Nor would the pain it had brought. Some called me The Savouir, The Final Hope. Yet if it wasn't for me …this would never had happened. We wouldn't be sitting , in a muddy field , wishing for death. Someone coughed to my left.

_And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

A tear slipped down my cheek. Waiting for death was exhausting. Every second was precious , every breath could be our last. I thought of the people who'd sat next to me at the beginning of it all. They'd all had someone. Even Luna. I had no one. I had a scar that had brought me hell…that was all. I wanted so badly to die , yet the fear and pressure building on my shoulders was one too great to die weakly and feebly. If I was too die , I would have to die facing Voldemort.

_I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know whats going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_

There was a loud scream and we stared to along the trench. It was undeniable. We could see their army. See the fire. Smell the fear and death in the air. Jumping over the top of the trench , I sprinted to the other side of the field , everyone following. We reached the woods and ran in , jumping over fallen trees and branches. A noise came from in front of us and I peered forward , unable to see through the many trees.

"Shit," I hissed , pulling the group closer together. I could feel Neville's heavy breathing on my neck. A crackle came from behind us. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils. Without warning a flash of green light rushed through the trees , hitting Neville . He crumpled to the forest floor.

"No," Ginny gasped , clutching her heart and falling down next to him. "He can't die. He can't." She looked up at me and Ron expectantly and I shook my head. Pulling her up , I whispered:

"Run."

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home_

They took no persuading. I rushed forwards , running blindly , thrashing through the trees and branches. My hand tightened on my wand as I reached the edge of the woods , trying to keep my breathing quiet. I felt my heart beat quicken as a twig snapped behind me. Spinning round quickly , I laughed sourly. I was hearing things. Hearing Death. I closed my eyes for a second , running my hand through my messy hair. I trembled as I thought of my parents , Cedric , Hermione…all so perfect. Why had I not died when he had tried to kill me? If I had I wouldn't be here. Hermione wouldn't be dead. Neither would Cedric. I'd be with my family.

_Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today_

"Your crying."

I turned to see Draco Malfoy , smirk on face , wand in hand. Wiping the tears away , I snapped:

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are," He laughed. " You're crying. The golden boy is crying…oh no! You won't be able to cry when you're dead. Which should be fairly soon."

I stumbled backwards.

"You can't kill Malfoy. You haven't got the guts."

His smirk disappeared.

"I have. Look," He pointed his wand at a baby bird flying in the sky and screamed the unforgivable curse. It fell to the ground , eyes wide open.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry growled.

"Because You told me to," Draco said, an inch away from my face. "And I don't have to kill you. The Dark Lord will."

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love_

As Draco began to bow down , I turned. And there , in front of me , stood Voldemort , eyes glaring , nostrils flaring. I dodged past him and ran. I ran for my life, ducking spells being thrown at me. I needed to make sure Ginny and Ron were ok. A scream erupted from behind me and I tripped , falling onto his face , breaking my glasses. The world a blur , I got up , blood seeping through my jeans charging along , blinded by the pain of the cut in my leg. I was way out of the forest , on the edge of yet another field. I jumped over the barbed wire fence , feeling the spikes slitting my palms open. Yelling in pain , I begin jogging across the field.

_Well we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love_

There was no point in pretending. Voldemort would win. He would conquer over the world. I just wanted death to come , quickly and painlessly. I knew why I had run. That wasn't the time. I understood that , Voldemort wanted it to be somewhere special. Some where of feeling. I wouldn't let the world give up on me though , I would defeat Voldemort or else all those peoples deaths had been in vain. And , I prayed , I would die in the process. i couldn't wait till i could see Hermione , my parents , Luna, Dumbledore …everyone again. I stopped jogging and stood in the field.

"COME OUT. FIGHT ME YOU COWARD. COME OUT AND FIGHT."

But no one answered. No one screamed back , No one fired a spell upon me. No one came.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I screamed , kicking a mole hill. "IF YOU WANT ME TO DIE THEN COME OUT AND KILL ME , YOUSELF. DON'T WAIT FOR ME TO KILL MYSELF."

_But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing_

"No need to scream dear boy."

I spun around to see Voldemort standing in front of me. Alone. No death eaters. No dead bodies , No graveyards. Just Voldemort and an empty field.

"I'm right here," Voldemort sneered.

I took a deep breath and said:

"Look. I hate you. I want you to die. You have killed every living thing close to me…you've killed my soul. But I'm still here. Lets fight."

"Bow , Mr. Potter . Bow to death."

I bowed and waited for Voldemort to do the same. He lowered his body a little and stood up once again , cracking his knuckles.

" Now. Let us fight."

_Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
to never fall in love again_


End file.
